Windwalker (Franchise)
The Windwalker is a large Tidal Class dragon that first appeared in School of Dragons. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Windwalkers have smooth, oval-shaped eggs. They are reddish orange in color, with thin, lighter stripes, also some small purple dots add to the array of details on the egg. Hatchling to Adult The Windwalker is a four-legged, spiny dragon that has a snout like a gharial. This dragon has a long thin neck, and a horn on top of its snout. Several spine-like flaps run down its body. This dragon is pink with a yellow under belly. Abilities Water Blasts The Windwalker is shown in ''School of Dragons to be able to produce blasts of water, thus being placed in the Tidal Class. Behavior and Personality This dragon is kind and gentle, yet brave, a dragon that will stop at nothing to protect its vulnerable young. It is said that they like spending more time in the air than on the ground. It is also said to be tenacious and daring. Windwalkers are sociable creatures that live in flocks. They will protect others of their species at any cost, especially the eggs. Appearances Games ''School of Dragons Originally from the original Book series, the Windwalker was introduced in ''School of Dragons. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Windwalker as a species was introduced in this game in the Valentine update of 2019. However, the individual Skykarver was introduced in the game two years earlier. Trivia *The coloring and pattern of the Windwalker's egg is nearly identical to that of Muddlehunt, a Gobsucker individual. *The Windwalker is the third franchise dragon to have "wind" in its name. The other two being the Windstriker and Windgnasher. *The Windwalker is the third book dragon to appear in ''School of Dragons, with the first being the Prickleboggle, the second being the Devilish Dervish and the fourth being the Silver Phantom. *The Windwalker is the fifth dragon in Dragons: Rise of Berk to have an individual (Skykarver) appear in-game before the species itself did, with the first being the Catastrophic Quaken (Spikeback), the second being the Gobsucker (Muddlehunt), the third being the Triple Stryke (Sleuther), the fourth being the Eruptodon (Magmadon), the sixth being the Grim Gnasher (Gnasteeze), and the seventh being the Slitherwing (Toksin). *The Windwalker is a more book accurate than most dragons that were adapted from the books. It seems to be based on the one on the cover of How to Steal a Dragon's Sword (Book 9). **The Windwalker has the same crocodile-like snout and spine placement and can also shoot lightning. **However, there are no feathers and fur on the School of Dragons Windwalker, unlike the book counter part. The absence of fur and feather, however, allows this rendition to stay in line for Franchise cannon, as no Franchise species have fur or feathers. Gallery Windwalker promo.png Sod-Windwalker-Banner.jpg WindwalkerEggSale.jpg Windwalker Egg.png|Windwalker Egg Windwalker_RoB.png|Skykarver UnknownDragonROB.png|"Concept Art" for Rise of Berk ROB-Windwalker-Transparent.png References Site Navigation Category:Tidal Class Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons